the_jade_dragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Jones
Felix Jones is a male exotic dancer for the not so well known exotic dance joint -- MaleXposure; located in Bellevue. A tough kitty to crack, Felix was a victim of the SURGE during the day of the Comet, and now in his mid-twenties, he could only find work as a dancer. But don't let his Changeling appearance fool you, however; he's a Technomancer. And he has the ability to slide through the Matrix and to live in the Matrix. Statistics Metahumanity: Elf Changeling (Cheetah) (500 Pt Build) Condition Boxes (Physical/Stun): '''10/11 Qualities '''Positive Qualities: Surge Type III (15 BP) Animal Pelage (Camo Fur) (5 BP), Balance Tail (5 BP), Catlike (10 BP), Fame (5 BP), Fangs (5 BP), Natural Hardening (10 BP), Retractable Claws (10 BP), Technomancer (5 BP), Thermographic Vision (5 BP) Negative Qualities: '''Enemy (+25 BP), Extravagant Eyes (+5 BP), Deformity (Cheetah face) (+5 BP), Prejudiced (trolls) (+15 BP), Sensitive System (+15), Spammed (+5 BP) Skills '''Active Skills: Computer 4, Cybercombat 3, Data Search 2, Hacking skill group 3, Etiquette 3, Exotic Dancing 3, Sexual Performance 4, Perception 2, Tasking Skill Group 3 Knowledge Skills: Seattle Politics 3, Fine Restaurants 3, Matrix Havens 3, Matrix Theory 5, Operating Systems 5 Languages:'' English (N), Sperethiel 3, French 2 Technomancer Details '''Stream: '''CyberAdept '''Complex Forms: Analyze 5, Browse 4, Edit 2, Scan 4, Armor 5, Attack 5, Spoof 4, Corrupt 4 Sprites: Sam Spade (Sleuth Sprite, 3 services), Lancelot (Paladin Sprite, 3 services) Resources 50 BP (250,000¥) Gear: Lined Coat (B/I 6/4), AR Enhanced T-Shirt from Bodyline (Device 2 Node), AR Enhanced Designer Speedos Swim Briefs from Tropicaliente (Device 2 Node), Bodyline Jeans, High Lifestyle (5 months prepaid), 108,338¥ left over Matrix Gear: '''Transys Avalon (Response 4, Signal 4, w/ Mangadyne Deva OS -- Firewall 2, System 3), 2 Datchips '''Vehicles: Eurocar Westwind 3K (Pilot 4, Firewall 4, Signal 4, Response 4 /w Rigger Adaptation) Profile As a contact, he is better than none. Felix Jones is known as "Slipper" as his stage name for his slippery moves while dancing. Bisexual, he will take any partner, it's part of the job while exotically dancing. As a male exotic dancer, most of his clients are female. But some of them are male, and his fame can get him into places most can't. Unlike others, however, his body isn't enhanced -- because he already is enhanced by virtue of being a changeling. As a Technomancer, he can get through the Matrix. He had recently emerged, at the age of eighteen, while entertaining his third client. Now he's adept at flying through the Matrix with his mind. And adept at Hacking. He usually accesses the Matrix during the morning, when he looks for information he could sell. He is usually careful, this is his brain he is taking care of. But he usually knows how to get secrets -- in the bedroom as well as in the matrix. He regrets his "day job" as a male exotic dancer, but he knows it's a good cover for him so far. However, he will not, and makes this clear everyday, mate with a troll. Of any kind. He just doesn't like them, and he makes it known.